Mysteries and Salt Water
by Inuyasha-is-my-home-dog
Summary: Captain Englehorn wasn't mush for suprises. Or over excited girls on his ship. That is... until he met Jane...
1. The Venture

She stood there in disbelief

She stood there in disbelief. _This_ was the famous "Venture" she had heard so much about. _This_ was the Venture that was taking her and her sister to London. Unbelievable!

"Janie! Janie hurry up! Were about to leave! Get on board!" Jane Aridanni snapped back into reality and realized that her sister had already boarded the ship and she was standing there with her mouth wide looking stupid. She quickly grabbed her luggage case and boarded the Venture.

"Won't this be fun Jane? Just think of it! Four months out at sea! I can smell the freedom now!" Her sister closed her eyes and breathed in the sea air. She thought for a moment then realized that there was no point in being angry over something you cant control so she gave in and closed her eyes as well.

"Come on Tiff we'd better go but our bags in our rooms. They headed below to find which rooms they were staying in.

"Have you found it yet Tiff? My arms are getting tired!" Jane whined behind her sister. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"You are such a baby you know that?"

"I'm just kidding!" Jane laughed. A boy turned the corner walking towards them.

"Hey there I was just wondering? How do you tell all of these rooms apart? They all look the same to us?" Tiffany asked the boy in a rather frustrated tone.

"You must be the Aridanni sisters. I'm Jimmy." He shook their hands.

"I'm Tiffany."

"I'm Jane but you can call me Janie!" She beamed at him. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Here I'll show you to your rooms." Jimmy took the lead and turned a corner. Jane caught up to him.

"You'll have to excuse my sister. She gets pretty grumpy sometimes." Jimmy laughed and stopped at a room with a small wooden door. He opened it.

"Here you are Ms. Tiffany if you don't mind me calling you that?"

"It's fine thank you Jimmy." She entered and slammed the door shut. Jane jumped and laughed when Jimmy did the same.

"So love, where shall I be staying?" She winked at him.

"Right this way Ms. Janie." He winked back and showed her to her room.

She walked into the doorway and turned to face Jimmy.

"Thank you kindly for your hospitality kind sir!" She curtsied and he tapped.

"It was a pleasure." And with that he went up the stairs to the deck.

She closed the door and looked around at her new room for the next four months. It wasn't too bad actually. There was a bed in the corner and a window on the wall where she could see the sun setting in the distance. On the wall opposite her bed was a dresser and a chair. At the edge of her bed was a large trunk. She set her luggage case on the trunk and exited her room. She walked up the stairs and onto the deck. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Now where do you get good food on this crappy ship?"


	2. Ocean Eyes

Ocean Eyes

It's been two days and I have met basically everyone on the ship. Tiffany and me are the only passengers so the only people to get to know are the crew. Jimmy and me get along great. We've been the best of friends he's also really cute. To bad Alexii has her heart set on him. The Captain supposedly took in Alexii and she now works on the boat. She's around Jimmy's age and I'm a little older than both of them. I'm 22 and Tiffany is 24.

Lumpy is a sweet guy, even if he looks a little funny. He's got a good heart. Mr. Hayes is nice. Although I've only met him once so far, when Jimmy introduced me to him. The crew is wonderful! Especially when we're all eating and they are telling stories about the "Venture". I now see this ship as anything but crap. The "Venture" is a work of art and I love every part of it.

The only person I haven't met on this boat is the Captain. Jimmy and Alexii have told me about him. But he keeps to himself a lot so I don't really get a chance to meet him. Oh well!

* * *

"Come on Janie!! We're about to start!"

"My goodness Alexii if I weren't in such a good mood I would smack you upside your head so hard it would make Jimmy's head hurt!" Jimmy had to laugh at that and Alexii did to before smacking Jimmy in the stomach. We do that a lot.

"Oof! Why do you two always do that?"

"Just the thought of us smacking your tummy makes me laugh." I wrapped my left arm around Jimmy's right as Alexii wrapped her right around his left.

"Come on stupid. Escort us to the deck."

"As you wish malady."

We walked out onto the deck and were greeted by music and laughter. A few other crewmembers had gotten some instruments out and created a band. It was a party but we weren't quite sure what for. Mr. Hayes had arranged it so we thought it was for Jimmy. But when he asked him he said he didn't know what it was about either. Lumpy was making a special dinner tonight of fresh fish and potatoes instead of his walnut whatever he calls it.

"Jimmy come dance with me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. He smiled reluctantly and placed his left hand on my right and his right hand on my waist. I grabbed it and pulled it up to the appropriate spot on my upper back. Alexii shot me a glare and I stuck my tong out at her.

* * *

The party had been going on for a good hour when Lumpy brought out the dinner. Jimmy had done some snooping and found out that the only people who knew who the party was for were Lumpy and Mr. Hayes. We decided that it would be better and safer to confront Lumpy about it.

"Hey Lumpy." We walked over to him.

"Why hello ladies and young Gentleman. What can I do for you?"

"Well we were just wondering if you knew who this party was for?" Jimmy asked him.

"Sorry can't tell. Mr. Hayes told me not to."

"Wow Lumpy the food looks amazing. Whoever this party is for will be very proud of you for doing such a fine job." I spoke to him batting my eyelashes. I could see him weakening. Alexii caught on and spoke up.

"Oh yes. I'm sure they would be extremely proud. If only we knew who it was. So that we could see the happiness on their faces when they see all of the hard work you put into this." Jimmy finally caught on and his face lit up. I almost burst out laughing.

"Oh ok, I guess telling you three won't do no harm. The party's for-"

"Hey guys what you up to?" Tiffany burst in and interrupted Lumpy just before we could find out. Lumpy realized that he almost gave the secret away and scooted over to talk to another shipmate.

"Tiffany!" We all moaned in defeat.

"What? What did I do?"

"We were this close to finding out who the party's for!" I pinched my thumb and forefinger together tightly to show her how very close we were.

"Hush guys! Here comes Mr. Hayes." Jimmy quickly shushed us and we looked on as Mr. Hayes shushed everyone else.

"Ok everyone. You all know that this is a party for a very special someone and that only me and Lumpy know who this person is. Well that's because we wanted to surprise this person. Today is his birthday and I didn't want anyone telling him that we were having a party for him…"

I looked around and that's when it hit me. Mr. Hayes wanted to keep it a surprise and the only person not her was…

"Now when the Captain comes down those stairs I want everyone to yell surprise! Happy Birthday Captain Englehorn! Ok?"

A door from above Mr. Hayes and us opened and shut. He quieted us and we listened to the stairs creak.

"I didn't know it was Englehorn's birthday." Alexii whispered to me and Jimmy shushed her. She shushed him back and I smirked.

The creaking came to a stop as the most amazing man I had ever seen stopped in front of the group of people. He had on two button up shirts the first one green and the other chocolate brown. Then he wore a leather jacket with the collar up. His cap was white with a black brim. There was a small gold band across the brim. He wore kaki pants and black boots. There was stubble on his face but it suited him. But what caught me most were those beautiful blue eyes of his that seemed to hold the entire ocean. He was amazing and I fell for him right then and there.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Captain!!" I was startled by their shouting and remembered that I was supposed to shout myself. The captain kept a straight look. It was hard to tell whether he was angry or if that was just how he looked all the time. The room got quiet and Mr. Hayes looked as if he were about to pee his pants. Captain Englehorn smiled and everyone cheered. He walked over and said thank you to Mr. Hayes and Lumpy.

"That is the finest man I have ever seen."

I looked over at Tiffany as she stared adoringly back at Captain Englehorn.

"I'm going to go introduce myself." And with that she was off.

* * *

We had eaten and talked some and the entire time Tiffany was right at the Captain's side. Swooning over him like a baby duck does its mother. It made me almost sick.

Jimmy had finally asked Alexii to dance and they were out in the middle of the group dancing. I sat there by myself and watched them. My smile began to fade as I began to daze.

Someone behind me coughed to signal his or her presence. I turned around and saw the Captain standing there looking down at me. His leather jacket was off now to show his chocolate brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first four buttons unbuttoned.

"Would you like to dance madam?" He held his hand out toward me. Tiffany stood not to far away in complete and utter shock. I smiled and took his hand.

"I would love to."

We walked out onto the dance floor and I placed my hand into his. He placed his other hand on the right spot on my back. But I wasn't surprised. He seemed like the type of gentleman that knew how to dance with a woman.

"I never quite got your name Mrs.-"?

"Um Miss Jane. But you can call me Janie." I smiled at him. "Captain?"

"Thomas. Thomas Englehorn."

The music stopped and we parted.

"Well Miss um.. Janie. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you will come by the wheelhouse sometime and say hello."

"Oh you can be sure that I will Mr. Thomas Englehorn." I smiled and walked over to Jimmy and Alexii whose jaws were dropped in sheer amazement.

"Come along children nothing to see here. It's much past your bedtime!"

"B-but you and a-and then but." Jimmy was still to stunned to actually make proper sentences.

"Jimmy if you don't stop stuttering I will just have to make you." I laughed and pushed Alexii into him. He caught her and she blushed madly.

I turned to get one last look at the captain before he climber back up the stairs and it turns out he had the same idea because our eyes met and I almost melted into his ocean eyes.

* * *

Ok so i looked all over to find Englehorn's first name but nobody knew what it was. ONe person said that it might be Thomas so I went with that. I anybody knows what his real name is let me know please. Thank you!!


End file.
